


And I Think To Myself

by LesbianKJ



Series: Lesbian Drabbles [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Girls Kissing, I'm Sorry, POV First Person, Secret Relationship, but it seemed right for this ship, i don't even like first person, i know that some people don't like first person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ
Summary: That you are meant for me as I am meant for you.





	And I Think To Myself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wreckingthefinite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckingthefinite/gifts).



With my fingertips running against your sides, I wonder. I wonder what it would be like to love you in public? To take your hand into mine and kiss you so fiercely, so surely that there will be no doubt in anybody's head that you were mine. How wonderful and perfect that would be to love you for the world to see and  _to accept_. How wonderful, indeed, and, _oh_ , how satisfying it would be to see that Weasley boy's reaction. To watch him turn the same shade of red of his hair as he processes that you are mine and I am yours.The thought is amusing one to me.

 _Be nice._ You said to me when I voiced this nights ago.

I had scoffed and kissed you again.

Be nice? That  _was_ nice.

I don't find it fair at all that I can not claim you like I want to. 

"Pansy?"

I blinked once and turned to look at you, worry in your eyes as you place a hand on my cheek. I offer a smile because we don't have time to sort through bitter and angry feelings, we don't have time to waste this precious moment. So I shake my head and lean in close and you follow suit. I find your lips with my own, slow and delicate, passionate, leaving you and myself weak in the knees. 

And I think to myself how wonderful and beautiful it would be to love you without restraint or judgment. 

But I know that can never be.


End file.
